


I’ll wipe your tears but not your snot

by imrnlyn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Betrayal, Boogyu best bffs, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: Last time Seungkwan checked, they were best friends.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	I’ll wipe your tears but not your snot

**Author's Note:**

> All other characters, aside from Seungkwan and Mingyu, are mostly just mentioned so please don't expect much from them.  
> \- - - - -
> 
> This is my first kidfic! I'm so happy with how this turned out. And it's the first fic I wrote that i didn't have a pre-existing draft. Seventeen kidfics will always have a special place in my heart. Hope you enjoy this because I did.
> 
> I'm on twitter @imrnlyn :)

They’ve been friends since Seungkwan could remember, all six years of his life.

First, there were Seungcheol appa and Jihoon appa, picking him up for the first time and taking him home. Then, Uncle Wonwoo and Uncle Soonyoung and their son Mingyu, who welcomed him into the extended family. They were his appa’s friends. Lastly, there was Chan, his sweet baby brother. His favorite sibling.

“Seungkwanie, he’s your only sibling” Jihoon appa had said.  
“Still,” Seungkwan insists, “He’s my favorite.”

There was once, he remembers, when they came over to Uncle Wonwoo’s house. Chan, he was still a baby, had screamed at the balloons. Making grabby hands until Seungcheol appa took one off the wall.

He found out later that it was Mingyu’s birthday and they were the first ones there so he searched the house.

“Seungkwanie, he’s in his room.” Uncle Soonyoung told him.

He runs up the stairs, pounding on what he guesses was Mingyu’s door. There were stickers all over it.

Mingyu opens the door, cheeks stained with dried up tears.

“Why are you crying?”

“I spilled juice on my new white shoes that appas bought me.” Mingyu says in a wobbly voice, tears falling all over again as he opened the door wider to let him in.

“Then remove them! Your toes are going to be sticky. That’s yucky.” He grimaces at the mere thought of it.

Everything went well despite Mingyu’s worries.

When they came down, Uncle Soonyoung had asked why Mingyu’s nose and cheeks were red. Mingyu bursts out crying, startling his newly arrived grandparents.

“What’s wrong?” Uncle Soonyoung asked. Searching everywhere he might’ve been hurt.

Mingyu couldn’t speak from all the wailing so Seungkwan told them about the shoes.

“Sweetheart, don’t fret,” His grandma said. “Let me get your shoes and pop them in the washer. They’ll be good as new.”

“Really?”

From then, they were an inseparable duo.

Now, it was different.

Seungkwan arrived at kindergarten, kissing Seungcheol appa and Chan goodbye, and looking forward to meeting Mingyu, so he could tell him all about the movie he watched with his family.

Mingyu came skipping inside with his bright smile and a shiny new plane in his hand. A gift from his grandparents from their trip to Japan, he said.

Naturally, Seungkwan wanted to borrow Mingyu’s toy. He also vividly remembers Mingyu saying ‘no’ because it was new. He understood. When Seungcheol appa bought him a new toy, he hid it from Chan, too. At least until he’s played with it enough, then they’d play together. Chan’s young, he’ll get it when he’s bigger.

What he didn’t understand was why Seokmin was with Mingyu playing with the plane on the other end of the playground. He didn’t even know the two were friends.

They were best friends, Mingyu and him. Looks like they’re not anymore. Mingyu found a new best friend he could play his new toy with, he concludes.

Seungkwan frowns, looking at where the two were smiling so happily at each other. His chin starts to tremble as tears formed in his round, twinkling eyes. He couldn’t believe his best friend forever had lied to him.

“Come on inside everyone. Play time is over.” Their teacher announces, ushering everyone into two lines.

Everyone comes running to enter in an orderly manner as he suppressed his tears. At the corner of his eye, he sees Mingyu standing beside him. He could feel him trying to hold his hand because they always did that.

Seungkwan pulls his hand forcefully, surprising Mingyu. He also cuts the line a few pupils ahead.

During PE, Seungkwan chose Hansol as his partner. He’s never chosen anyone else other than Mingyu, until today.

He couldn’t even give Seungkwan the extra snacks he had packed for him because he was sitting at the other table. They’ve never sat in different tables before.  
  


Mingyu didn’t know why Seungkwan was mad at him. He was just lost, but he couldn’t cry. Whenever he cried, Seungkwan was always there to wipe his tears (not the snot though, he always lets the adults do that) but Seungkwan was mad at him so who was going to wipe them now?

It was nap time. Seungkwan had brushed his teeth before Mingyu, cutting to the front of the line again so they won’t go together.

When Mingyu came to the room, Seungkwan was already hiding under his blanket.

They always requested to sleep together so the teachers made sure to put their futons side-by-side.

Mingyu walked slowly, dreading the distance that was there all day. His six year old heart hated it. He didn’t know what it was like with Seungkwan not want to be with him because it was all he knew.

Mingyu climbs into his futon and sees movement under Seungkwan’s blanket. He misses him.

What was he going to do with all the extra snacks in his bag?

“Seungkwan,” Mingyu whispers, his voice already wobbly. He’d always been a crier anyway. “Seungkwan-ah, I’m sorry.”

Seungkwan slowly pulls down the blanket from his face, seeing Mingyu crying quietly so the teachers wouldn’t notice.

“Are you really?”

“I don’t know why you’re mad. But, I don’t like you mad at me.” Mingyu cries.

“You-,” Seungkwan’s voice wavers. “You said you weren’t lending anyone your toy. But you let Seokmin play with it. Is he your new best friend now?”

“I only let him borrow it because he was crying.” Mingyu explains. “He fell and got a big owie on his knee.”

“Really?” Seungkwan asks, pulling his blanket down to his chest now.

“Yeah. Are you still mad? I’ll let you borrow it later. You can even bring it home.” Mingyu says, stuttering with how fast he was talking and crying. “Am I still your best friend?”

“I guess.”

“I packed you snacks. But we didn’t eat together so they’re still in my bag.” Mingyu tells him.

“I bought you jellies, too.” Seungkwan says reaching out to wipe Mingyu’s tears with his blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sad I thought I wouldn’t have time to write this because I was busy. But here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also, if you love kidfics let me just suggest better_days_are_coming. Her ktd series is seriously my favorite 😭💖
> 
> Dont forget to leave kudos and comments. They are highly appreciated 😊


End file.
